Konnor88
About Konnor88 is a Microsoft Agent Tuber, former Mapper, and Malware Tester located in the southern part of Georgia, USA. His object form character is the Windows 7 logo, as Windows 7 is Konnor's favorite operating system, alongside Windows XP and Windows 10. His MS Agent uses the object character variant, although he uses the countryball variant nearly everywhere else. He is the king (leader) of the Frontier. History Pre-YouTube (2009-2014) Before YouTube, Konnor88 was a Fleckian, a player of the game Fleck Touch. He was a Fleckian from 2011-2013, when it unfortunately closed down. However, the Fleck developers insisted the Fleck refugees to go join a game and community known as Growtopia. Konnor88 joined the Growtopia game and community on August 9th, 2013 (and is still active to this very day), one day after turning 8. He also joined Xbox under Summary, on which he played Minecraft and Terraria. Early-YouTube (2014-2015) In 2014, Konnor decided to revisit the PVZ fandom, before leaving it. He eventually joined the Chuck E. Cheese and Showbiz Pizza Place fandom, where his old channel CEC Georgia experienced growth. He eventually left the CEC fandom, and made another channel for gaming, but eventually deleted it and quit YT for the time being. Mid-YouTube (2016-Mid2017) In 2016, Konnor came back to YouTube as Konnor88 Animations, making animation videos focusing on Windows and Animator vs. Animation Fanmade (AvAF). He also made OS testing videos and mapping videos after purchasing a new PC. He also made his first MS Agent videos during the time and even characters. However, some are unfortunately lost to history such as a Windows 95 logo character created during the time. In Mid-2017, he made a decision that will affect his channel greatly. Current-YouTube (Mid2017-Present) In Mid-2017, Konnor joined The Microsoft Agent Community. He stayed until it collapsed in 2018, shortly being part of the OB before leaving and The Microsoft Agent Frontier Empire forming on May 25th, 2018. Shortly after, he started making Malware Testing videos, and removed the "Animations" from his name since he stopped making animations. He is still active. Personality Konnor is very socially awkward in real life, intelligent (usually makes 90s and one 80 something usually on report cards), religious, nice to his friends and strangers, passive-aggressive to enemies, quiet, shy, and introverted. Friends All the good people, but some notable ones are in his infobox. Neutral Soundcard - Soundtatar is ok I guess, I don't really have trouble with him. Terence Hedges - You are also ok in my opinion, but please stop being rude to others. Daniel Strikez - Umm... who are you? Stop siding with MAV and stop trying to create a separate thingy or I will annihilate you. Enemies All enemies, but here are some notable ones: Norbika the Maker - HOW DARE YOU ANNOY US FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG, YOU NORBIKA9ENTERTAINMENT IMPOSTER. Good thing you went away. Microsoft Agent Videos - 8YFDAIUYFYFID-- '''oh right. T-SERIES Mapping - '''JUNE 2019 NEVER FORGET AGAIN! YOU DESTROY THE UMN AND RAIDED 100+ SERVERS WITH 100+ ALTS! HOW DARE YOU! '''Oh wait, you are gone! Safeerz - Sub beggar that annoys me and my friends! STOP BOTHERING AND RAIDING US! 3x3x - '''JUNE 2019 NEVER FORGET!!!!!!!!! I WILL REMOVE YOU! Oh wait, you're also already gone! INGUSH IGIL - Rude Ingush person that likes to annoy my friends. Norbika9Entertainment - REMOVE NORBIKA! Thank goodness that you are gone. Trivia * He founded The Microsoft Agent Frontier Empire. * His character is a Windows 7 logo. * He is from Georgia, USA . * His current operating system that he is using is Windows 10 Professional. * He usually focuses on Microsoft Agent and Malware videos. * He is the leader of The Microsoft Agent Frontier Empire. * He and Sebastian got their main Discord accounts terminated back in February 2019 at the same time. However, they have both created a new one since then. * His upload schedule is very random, and very slow during school weeks. * He edits with Windows Movie Maker, and occasionally uses AVS (rarely). Category:Allies Category:Roblox Players